Perfluoroelastomer articles have achieved outstanding commercial success and are used in a wide variety of applications in which severe environments are encountered, in particular those end uses where exposure to high temperatures and aggressive chemicals occurs. For example, these articles are often used in seals for aircraft engines, in oil-well drilling devices, and in sealing elements for industrial equipment that operates at high temperatures.
The outstanding properties of perfluoroelastomer articles are largely attributable to the stability and inertness of the copolymerized perfluorinated monomer units that make up the major portion of the polymer backbones in these articles. Such monomers include tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoro(alkyl vinyl) ethers. In order to develop elastomeric properties fully, perfluoroelastomer polymers are cured, i.e. crosslinked. To this end, a small percentage of cure site monomer is copolymerized with the perfluorinated monomer units. Cure site monomers containing at least one nitrile group, for example perfluoro-8-cyano-5-methyl-3,6-dioxa-1-octene, are especially preferred. Such compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,092; 4,394,489; 5,789,489; and 5,789,509.
Perfluoroelastomer articles that are employed in high temperature environments (i.e. >250° C.) can break or split and may also become sticky.
It would be an improvement to have cured perfluoroelastomer elastomer articles that are resistant to breaking or splitting and to becoming sticky at high temperature.